RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience
RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience is a Universal's first virtual reality attraction at Universal Studios San Diego. Powered by NOON. Queue Similar to the RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience attraction Preshow 1 While Guests walk onto a not that long queue. Blu and Jewel appear on screen start to tell riders this. *'Mario:' Did I got the camera & ready to go guys? *'Jewel:' Yes! Yes you do Mario the Italian Plumber, so Hello Everyone! Welcome to RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience. A virtual reality attraction based on 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios fanmade spinoff of the same name. *'Blu:' Well... Let's say that we are all glad to tell you that you are all welcome for our Adventures at this theme park called " Kentucky Kingdom ". And maybe our old Arch-Nemesis' might appear just by.. WHAA the heck???! (Then Suddenly, Nigel, Gabi and Bowser Appear from out of nowhere on other screens in line) *'Both:' HELLO EVERYONE!! (Luigi Looked At Bowser, Nigel, & Gabi) *'Luigi:' Aww... No! Not Bowser, Gabi and the white bird from America's Funniest Home Videos! *'Nigel:' WROOOOOOONNNNNGGGG!. It is I. Nigel you foolish freaks and we have came to interupt your studio and tell all of you guests that All 3 of us have a plan to kill you all along with the incoming guests. (Shows footage of Kentucky Kingdom map) *'Gabi: (V/O)' Recgonize this? *'Mario: (V/0) ''gets shocked' That's Fearfall!! *'Bowser:' Why Yes that is the Fearfall. But it's filled with Missiles, Grenades and other explosives. And as I firebreathe onto this baby. This will launch super high onto the sky, TURN! and slam deep onto the ground destroying and ruining the fun of Kentucky Kingdom. *'Gabi:' Upon the ruins of Kentucky Kingdom being destroyed. We intend to make our own theme park called NINTENDOOOOOOOOOOOOO KIIIIINGDOM! *'Luigi: (facepalms)' I give them credit for having our company in our very own theme park to the guys! *'Mario:' YEAH! - *'(Bowser):' SHUT UP! So we will have Death attractions such as Nigel: Ride 'N' Shoot. A Arcade Shooter ride based on the unperformed Bowser U game of the same name, Bowser The 4D Experience, a 4D Indoor Rollercoaster based on the Switch Goomba game of the same name. Bowser Bumper Cars. and also EarthGround 4-------D! *'Jewel:' YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU JERK! (All 3 Villains do not listen as they evil laugh and leave other screens in the queue line video.) *'Carla:' Mommy? Daddy? Are they going to kill us? *'Blu:' Yes Sweetie. Do not worry, All of us will be fine. Right Guys? Alrighty then... *' Jewel:''' So we will see you in the Station. And the multiplying final screens turn off as the guests wait in a dark room building. with colorful lights from the left and right with the huge screen on top. The bottom is the doors where the loading station is located (Much like the design for Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem at USO and USH). Then Riders stand on lighten up dots that say the numbers name, also to set this up. The Guests line up by a Ride Usher Preshow 2 Upon from Riders getting into the building of the room. The Screen cuts to Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla, Tiego, Mario and Luigi sitting in movie chairs with the BTS background. Mario thanks everyone for coming in and tells them that there is no time left to save the theme park. So Luigi tells them, "Before you strap your virtual reality goggles on. Your Safety Spiels will begin just now" and Blu and Jewel write on notebooks showing that the list of guests that are now in the ride, and it shows two A.I Dummies based on how they will do in the ride. *1. No Food and Drinks *2. No Pregnant Womans *3. No Photography and Filming *4. Anyone with Heart Conditions, Seizure Epilsey etc. should not ride *5. Stay Safe and last but not least of any kind. *6. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD LUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCK! and as the Pre-Show Video ends, the ride usher from the left door brings out packs of virtual reality as Guests pick them up. Soon after that, the doors open taking them to the loading station (Designed to look like the station for Thunder Run at Kentucky Kingdom). Ride ?????????? Postshow ?????????? Category:Attractions Category:VR Attractions